Mario Golf
Mario Golf is an ongoing fanfiction centered around characters from the Super Smash Bros. ''series, with a heavy focus on Mario. It has been serialized on fanfiction.net since August 2019. Mario Golf can be read here. The first chapter of ''Mario Golf is self-explanatory enough, beginning with the titular Mario playing a game of golf with his brother Luigi and their pet dinosaur Yoshi. The story quickly takes a drastic turn, however, shifting its focus to a dark cabal called the Villainoct and their search for an omnipotent artifact known as the Stargazer. Plot Synopsis Chapter 1 The story opens with famed plumber Mario playing a game of golf with his brother Luigi and their pet dinosaur Yoshi. Yoshi is winning, much to Mario's chagrin. Regardless, all three are enjoying themselves until they are interrupted by a Toad, a citizen of the Mushroom Kingdom. The Toad informs the brothers of an attack on the Kingdom by Bowser, king of the enemy Koopa Kingdom. Mario heads out to investigate, insisting Luigi stays behind. Mario infiltrates the castle of the Mushroom Kingdom and confronts Bowser. They fight briefly, but Mario eventually defeats Bowser. Princess Peach, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, congratulates Mario on his victory before the two head out to make a cake. The story seems to come to a close, but two mysterious figures narrate over Mario's morning. They comment on Mario's jumping being too high before starting another "trial." Chapter 2 Mario then suddenly finds himself playing golf with Luigi again. The events of the past hour repeat exactly as they had before, but Mario seems to be the only one to notice. As Mario heads to fight Bowser again, the two mysterious figures continue to narrate over Mario's actions. After Mario defeats Bowser a second time, he chalks up the repeated events as some sort of daydream. Mario and Peach prepare to go make a cake, while the mysterious figures start a third trial. Chapter 3 Mario once again returns to his game of golf. Mario is now visibly distressed, attracting the attention of the two figures. It is revealed that one of the figures forgot to turn off some sort of "scrambler" which is implied to be responsible for Mario's repeating visions. Things get worse as the sky above the Mushroom Kingdom itself seems to break. Mario gets a brief look at a spaceship through the hole in the sky before it gets blown away. No one else seems to notice this, which begins to break Mario. The figures decide to "skip" the Bowser battle, and so Bowser flickers out of existence. Peach congratulates Mario on a victory that has not yet happened. As Mario's mental breakdown worsens, the two figures prepare to reactivate the scrambler. Just before they can, however, Mario figures out how to escape the time loop. He wakes up in a dark metal room with the mysterious figures, who are revealed to be insectoid aliens known as Space Pirates. The Space Pirates, referred to by the narrator as Red and Purple, attempt to return Mario to the simulation, but he leaps out of a window to avoid capture. He shatters his ankle, but he escapes. Running through the spaceship, Mario ends up nearly getting ejected from the trash chute, but is saved by a small elven creature. As they repair Mario's ankle, the creature introduces himself as Toon Link, a name he gave himself due to being a defunct clone of the hylian hero Link. Toon Link then reveals that "Mario" is a clone of the real Mario, and that clone Mario's entire existence has been a simulation. "Mario" is shaken, but takes the news with a surprising amount of levelheadedness. After they inject "Mario" with dubiously high amounts of anesthetics, the two set out to escape the ship - a frigate by the name of the Orpheon. Toon Link dubs his new friend "Dr. Mario." Chapter 4 It turns out that the real Mario followed a morning quite similar to Dr. Mario's simulation. He knocks Bowser unconscious and prepares to make a cake with Princess Peach. It turns out Bowser was only pretending to be unconscious; left on his own by Mario and Peach, Bowser stares out the window and vocalizes his desire to get a second chance at life - for him and his son. Bowser quickly notices a burning spacecraft plummeting out of the sky and towards the castle. He tries to warn Princess Peach to leave the danger zone, but she and Mario are convinced his pleas are a trap. Taking a new approach, Bowser kidnaps Mario and tries to use him to lure Peach out of the castle. However, Peach manages to catch up to and stop him. Running out of time, Bowser pulls Peach and Mario into his shell to protect them from the blast. The spacecraft crashes into the castle, decimating it. Investigating the crash, the gang stumbles across Meta Knight, the pilot of the spacecraft. Their introduction is cut short by Meta Knight collapsing from his injuries. Chapter 5 Once back to his senses, Meta Knight tells Mario and company about the Villainoct, a cult of villains from across the universe. The Orpheon - the ship that shot down Meta Knight's craft, the Battleship Halberd - is revealed to be piloted by Villainoct. Meta Knight tells the gang of the prophecy of the Smash Brothers; in it, the Villainoct is said to pursue a world shaping power called the Stargazer. This Villainoct, led by dark king Ganondorf, is prophesied to be challenged by an army of heroes called the Smash Brothers. One Smash Brother, the Super Smash Brother, is said to be the key to deciding which side will obtain the Stargazer. With this prophecy in mind, Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Meta Knight all unite to defeat the Villainoct. Their first course of action is to rebuild the Halberd. To do so, Mario calls up his old friend Captain Falcon. Reluctant at first, Falcon eventually agrees to repair the Halberd, but only if the gang picks him up from his apartment in Brooklyn. Chapter 6 Back on the Orpheon, Dr. Mario and Link end up in the biotech research area. The area is dedicated to research in cloning; One such clone puts Toon Link into a brief coma. With the help of a handheld personal assistant, Dr. Mario fled with Toon through the Orpheon's ventilation shafts until they ended up in the reactor of the frigate. They were able to rest for at least three human seconds before being attacked by a monster hiding in the reactor; the Parasite Queen. The Queen nearly kills the both of them, their death delayed by Toon's awakening. Dr. Mario ends up defeating the Queen by hitting her with a pill capsule he'd picked up earlier. The Queen falls into the reactor, severely damaging it and sending the whole frigate into chaos. As Dr. Mario and Toon Link set out to find an escape pod, Villainoct mercenary Wolf O'Donnell begins his hunt for the duo. Chapter 7 Mario and company, meanwhile, head to Mario's house to use the Mario Bros. warp pipe to head down to Brooklyn. However, they find out that a member of the Villainoct called Dimentio has sealed this warp pipe and every other in the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser comes up with a plan to circumvent this and brings the gang to his castle to carry it out. Along the way, Meta Knight lays out some information on the Villainoct; notably, their ranks include Ganondorf, Dimentio, Ridley, Wolf, and a dark goddess named Medusa. At Bowser's castle, Bowser dons his fursona "Meowser" and contacts the Villainoct. He hopes to join the organization as "Meowser" and then use his membership to get around Dimentio's dimension lock. Despite a rocky interview with Medusa, "Meowser" actually gets in. The gang begins on their way to a prison called the Arbiter's Grounds, where the Villainoct plans to meet up with "Meowser." Chapter 8 We're then introduced to Kirby and King Dedede, residents of Dream Land on the distant planet Pop Star. King Dedede searches Kirby's house, believing Kirby has stolen his cake. During the search, Kirby spots a spaceship floating through the air. King Dedede realizes Kirby is innocent, and the two go to Dedede's castle to further investigate. Kirby discovers marks in the ground reminiscent of the spaceship he saw earlier, and leads Dedede to a mountain range he saw the ship headed towards. They search the mountain, ending up in a frozen cave. With the help of a native snowman, they discover the ship inside along with its pilot, Samus Aran. Samus does not have Dedede's cake either, but they together discover that a quintet of alien Metroids she's been hunting are the culprits. Samus insists on confronting the Metroids alone. Regardless, Kirby and Dedede pursue, and end up saving her from a Metroid. Kirby and Samus realize they met years ago, and the three of them band together to hunt the remaining four Metroids as the Star Allies. Characters Heroes Smash Brothers * Mario * Dr. Mario * Toon Link * Peach * Bowser * Meta Knight * Kirby * King Dedede * Samus Aran Other * Coocher Toad * M.O.N.I.T.A. (Formerly Villainoct Controlled) * Frosty Villains Villainoct * Ganondorf (Leader) * Ridley * Wolf O'Donnell * Dimentio * Medusa Villainoct Controlled * Space Pirates (Organization) ** Space Pirates (Species) *** Red *** Purple ** Parasite Queen * Ganondorf's Army * Underworld Army * The Five Metroids Neutral * Luigi * Yoshi * Douglas Jay Falcon Trivia * As of Chapter 8, the word "golf" has been said in Mario Golf exactly one time ** This excludes the additional two instances of the phrase "golfer" in the first two chapters, as well as any instances of the title